<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Reflection by Destini Islands (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249760">A Lesson in Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands'>Destini Islands (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A gift for Tomato! Thank you for the request! <a href="https://www.instagram.com/redtomatohead/">Check out her art, including Mystic Messenger, here!</a></b>
</p><p> </p><p>You give a confused gasp from the sudden sensation and he grabs a fistful of hair, forcing your attention back to the mirror so you can see exactly the kind of scandalous position you’re in. Can you see how bewitching you are with your legs spread and cleavage out for him? Can you see how delightful you are with your mouth agape and your small jolts of pleasure? Surely, you can see how you’ve got him wrapped around your finger no matter how many times he ties you up.</p><p>“We’ll try again. Go on. Admit how beautiful you are.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destini's Zines and Gifts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One step at a time. One task after another. Everything is fine.</p><p>That’s what you tell yourself as you quickly pass any mirrors, ignore your phone, and shy away from the kitchen’s indulgences. You’re <em>not</em> upset, you lie to yourself.</p><p>Elizabeth the Third purrs against your ankle, big blue eyes seemingly all-knowing about your anxiety. It shouldn’t bother you anymore, that time Sarah sneered at your body and wondered loudly about your weight.</p><p>It wasn’t any of her business then and it’s not any of her business now, so why does every step feel so heavy - like your body is only barely keeping up with your scattered mind?</p><p>You’re being ridiculous. The chime of the door unlocking snaps you to reality and you quickly attempt to pull yourself together, adjusting your blouse and skirt as Elizabeth scurries away.</p><p>“W-welcome home, Jumin!”</p><p>You’ve said it too early but are thankful for it. Jumin hasn’t heard your stutter and flashes you a relieved smile that fans warmth across your face and sends a shiver down your spine. His eyes don’t leave yours as he approaches, and it’s only when he attempts to hug you that he remembers his suitcase. He hurriedly places it down before wrapping his arms firmly around your waist. He smells like he feels - comforting, toasty, a pinch of cinnamon, leather, and coffee. You hug him back as if to squeeze out the tension wound in your shoulders, or perhaps to forget everything else so you don’t have to think anymore -</p><p>Or maybe to hide within him so he won’t see what you do when you look at yourself.</p><p>“Cherry? Am I to believe you’re holding me so tightly because you missed me?”</p><p>You <em>did</em> miss him, but -</p><p>The explanation you’ve yet to form is excused with Jumin’s kiss to your forehead. He attempts to pull away and you shakily tighten your arms around him.</p><p>“A little more, please…”</p><p>He obliges and buries his face in the soft, flaming hair he’s come to love. Jumin doesn’t know why Cherry is holding him so stiffly but he’d never complain about earning your affection.</p><p><em>If </em>it’s affection.</p><p>He can feel the slightest of trembles in his grasp and the cling of your hands seems to be born of a desperation to run away rather than to stay near him.</p><p>He needs the truth.</p><p>Jumin kisses the top of your head and waits a moment before finally stepping away to see those beautiful, green eyes he’s fallen in love with.</p><p>You don’t want to show yourself but he wordlessly coaxes you with a hand to your warm cheek. His heart skips a beat when he sees your worried gaze peer up at him. They’re brilliant emeralds that seem to get brighter every day. Jumin’s not sure if he can keep this priceless luxury a secret from the world forever; all he can do is try to be a man you don’t want to look away from.</p><p>He’s lost in them for a moment too long.</p><p>“Um? Jumin?”</p><p>“My apologies, I was captivated by your eyes.”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Your face goes red and those eyes look anywhere but him as you hurriedly pull away. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“N-nothing in particular! Sorry, I was just, um…”</p><p>He quirks an eyebrow at those fidgeting hands, the nibbled lip, the shuffling feet… With a sigh, Jumin gives a troubled smile.</p><p>“I’d like to know anything and everything on your mind. Let’s discuss it.”</p><p>He kisses your forehead again, then your cheek, then your lips. You’re staring at him in a daze and he takes advantage of it, tenderly taking your hand and guiding you to the couch. He joins you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to bring you flush against him.</p><p>“I’m not sure. It’s silly,” you finally confess.</p><p>“If it’s bothering you it isn’t.”</p><p>You’re no match for him. Jumin’s being unfair, comforting you like this…</p><p>“I-I was just thinking about, you know, how I… look.”</p><p>He waits patiently, hand soothing as a few fingers ghost across your neck but they’re also <em>very</em> distracting.</p><p>“I don’t know, I was just thinking about a…” <em>Technically</em>, Sarah’s a human being; calling her a talking rabid dog would only be confusing to Jumin and very unfair to the rabid dogs of the world. “...person. They said something about my weight and I can’t get it out of my head. And maybe they were right and maybe you think the same but you’re too nice to say anything and I’m scared one day it’ll be too much for you and I just…”</p><p>Oh, dear. You’re choking up, the words unable to escape your throat and instead being held hostage in the corners of your eyes. The fingers at your neck abruptly stop and you hurry to wipe your face. Jumin turns toward you, carefully pushing your hands out of the way to make room for the pads of his thumbs brushing under your eyes. Everything that falls is just as quickly gathered by strokes of his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Are you upset?”</p><p>The limited courage you currently possess forces you to look and see his gray eyes trained on you, revealing nothing. “I’m disappointed.”</p><p>Your heart sinks from sheer embarrassment. You knew it. You didn’t want it to be true but Jumin has eyes, he can see everything wrong with you.</p><p>“I’m disappointed you think I have anything but adoration for you and your appearance, Cherry.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He’s serious. Your lover leans in, one firm hand on your chin. “Mm-”</p><p>Jumin kisses you hard as if to force you to understand his feelings. It’d be working if you weren’t so distracted by how soft he is and how good he tastes. The scent of clean, hot leather and cinnamon wafts across your senses until you’re just as warm and compliant.</p><p>He presses his lips to your ear, every spoken word a hot kiss to your senses. “How about a lesson?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” You spit the question out even though you know the implication of his words, deep with a sudden and inexplicable desire.</p><p>“I’m going to teach you why I love you since you so clearly do not.”</p><p>The very tip of his tongue purposely teases your earlobe and you shiver. “I-I do. I’m sorry for being ridiculous.”</p><p>Two lips bite ever so modestly on the tip of your ear and you jerk from the confusing, but pleasant sensation. “Then tell me what I think of your eyes.”</p><p>“Um, you - like them?”</p><p>Jumin chuckles and finally pulls away. A cool wind whips to fill the space he’s missing from and you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding.</p><p>He bends over and grunts as he lifts you without warning.</p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>You rush to throw your arms over his shoulders and he smiles, walking the two of you slowly toward your bedroom while holding your gaze.</p><p>“Wrong. I love them.”</p><p>“S-semantics…”</p><p>“It’s worse than I thought,” he murmurs. Jumin shoves the door open with a shoulder and guides you down to the vanity chair before leaving to the closet.</p><p>“What are you doing?” you ask, moving to follow him.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>“U-uh, okay…” You plant your feet with a small laugh, wondering how exactly your lover intends to ‘instruct’ you. He’s being sweet in a strange way today. You’d almost forgotten why you were upset, caught up in his passion, but the ache in your chest hurts over and over again as if it’s a part of your heartbeat.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>With a defeated hum you do, trying to listen to what he’s doing but his light footsteps give nothing away.</p><p>“Jumin, what are you up to?”</p><p>A small grunt of exertion comes from before you and you fidget. “Should I help?”</p><p>“No need…”</p><p>His voice is behind you now, leaving for another task.</p><p>“Now then… this will do.”</p><p>He shifts the chair position and you clumsily hold onto it. He plants a kiss to your cheek before yanking both arms behind the chair. Your eyes flash open but you can’t turn to see him, your hands are pulled together with a silky tie and then tied to the chair.</p><p>The feel of this silk is familiar.</p><p>He wouldn’t!</p><p>You take a shaky breath and shudder as his hands massage down your shoulders and then your chest, popping open the first two buttons of your blouse, just enough to expose a hint of cleavage.</p><p>“Is this what you meant by a lesson?”</p><p>“Naturally. Unless…”</p><p>He slowly moves in front of you, one hand teasing your collarbone while the other dangles a long, white, furry… tail.</p><p>“... You don’t want to?”</p><p>It’s not like the dress-up one you can wear around you, there’s a dildo at the end that looks just as smooth as Jumin’s smile.  But beyond Jumin is your immediate reflection. Your eyes widen, taking in the sight of your bright red cheeks in contrast to your exposed cleavage and the skirt that’s started to rise up from where you sit bound to the chair. Jumin moved the full-length mirror in such a way that you can see <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Jumin walks around to the back of the chair again, locking his gaze with yours in the mirror. “You look like you’re enjoying this already.”</p><p>“I’m just surprised!”</p><p>“Tell me you want a lesson, Cherry. Don’t you want to learn? I’ll be an excellent teacher…”</p><p>He watches in satisfaction, enjoying the several conflicting emotions that dance across your blushing face. He takes his time to enjoy the softness of your hot ears his lips brush against and every slight movement of you reflected in the mirror. “O-okay…”</p><p>“Good.” Jumin says it sternly, trying to reel back his own haze of lust so it doesn’t distract him. “First lesson… You’re going to look at yourself and admit how beautiful you are.”</p><p>“W-what? This is embarrassing… I-I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Wrong answer, Cherry. That calls for punishment.”</p><p>He presents the tail in front of your face so you can see that it’s no ordinary dildo. There’s a switch and he clicks the first level of vibration before bringing it to your cleavage, sticking it into the left side of your bra and leaving it there.</p><p>You give a confused gasp from the sudden sensation and he grabs a fistful of hair, forcing your attention back to the mirror so you can see exactly the kind of scandalous position you’re in. Can you see how bewitching you are with your legs spread and cleavage out for him? Can you see how delightful you are with your mouth agape and your small jolts of pleasure? Surely, you can see how you’ve got him wrapped around your finger no matter how many times he ties you up.</p><p>“We’ll try again. Go on. Admit how beautiful you are.”</p><p>“Mmph. I-I’m… beautiful?”</p><p>“Is that a question or an answer?”</p><p>“I’m beautiful!”</p><p>“Good girl…” He releases your hair, removes the dildo, and clicks it off. “That calls for a reward.”</p><p>Jumin unbuttons a few more of your top and then pops down the left bra to expose the breast he’d already ‘punished.’ He looks at you and smiles, adoring your gaze but knowing it shouldn’t be on him.</p><p>“The mirror.”</p><p>You gulp and obey him as he gently laps at your stimulated nipple, feeling it get harder in his mouth and the way you jerk against him. Your sweet gasps could keep him going all night if he’d ever be so selfish.</p><p>He pulls away with a pop, adjusting his suddenly-hot collar. “And now… we’re going to go in-depth about what’s so beautiful about you. I’m going to indicate a place and your job is to say it’s beautiful. Understood?”</p><p>You understand but it sounds like such a difficult task. Every word you say feels like a lie. “Um… yes.”</p><p>Jumin gives a satisfied hum and you watch him through the mirror as he moves to kiss your cheek. He waits a moment and then sighs. “You’ve already failed.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t know we were starting!”</p><p>“You said you understood. I sympathize, but there will be no excuses.”</p><p>Jumin pops the vibrator back on and sticks it, this time, in the right side of your bra. It’s an odd sensation on your nipple, not as pleasurable as Jumin’s mouth but still delightful. It’s as if a gentle finger is teasing you over and over, never reaching the point to give you what you need but getting incredibly close.</p><p>It does its job as punishment yet Jumin doesn’t stop there. He bites down on the skin between your neck and shoulder and you let out a light squeal. It’s going to leave a mark, but he sucks on the spot after as if to make sure. The confusing mix of pleasure and pain makes your head spin and your reflection in the mirror sways as you try to make sense of it.</p><p>“N-no… ah…”</p><p>“Go on, Cherry. Two failures in a row means it stays longer.” Jumin continues to suck and lick at your neck, a sliver of tongue visible in the mirror. It’s distracting, both the image and how tortuously good it feels.</p><p>“Y-you like my cheeks!”</p><p>Your lover chuckles, nodding. “True, but that’s not the task. Compliment <em>yourself</em>. Tell me something kind about those cheeks of yours.”</p><p>“My cheeks? My cheeks..”</p><p>You stare at the harsh blush staring back at you. Something nice? Something nice <em>quickly</em>.</p><p>“T-they’re cute… and wide…”</p><p>Maybe, anyway. They’re not <em>terrible</em> at least. Jumin meets your gaze in the mirror, a grin on his face as he admires his handiwork on your neck.</p><p>“Good girl, Cherry,” Jumin muses, moving to kiss the top of your head. You take a deep breath. Okay, your hair?</p><p>“M-my hair is - bright… ah..”</p><p>“You can do better than that. What else?” He reaches to turn up the speed and you tremble in your seat and the dildo vibrates at your nipple with a greater intensity than you expected from its size. How are you supposed to respond like this? You can hear it <em>buzzing</em>.</p><p>“It’s p-pretty okay today…”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“It’s clean and s-soft…”</p><p>“Very, very good girl you are, Cherry.”</p><p>His praise sends an all-consuming sensation straight to your groin and your legs twist over themselves trying to control it. Jumin’s hands are slow to finally remove the dildo. He drags it up and down and in circles, making you cry out when it hits every spot around your areola as if they’re all brand new. It’s only when you’re gasping that he turns it off again and sees the relief immediately cross your features. Your expression is barely visible through the sweet, scarlet swirl in the mirror, but it’s easy to tell how riled up you are and that is perhaps the most embarrassing part.</p><p>“Pop quiz. What do I think of your eyes?”</p><p>“Y-you love them!”</p><p>Jumin gives a light chuckle, draping the tail around your neck like a scarf before blocking the view of yourself in the mirror. You look up and sharply inhale when you can see so clearly the look he’s giving you - like he wants to punish you even though you answered correctly.</p><p>“A reward for you, then…”</p><p>He kneels, long arms gently separating your thighs and making your skirt scrunch up even further. In the mirror, you watch Jumin's arm move before feeling his finger hook into your wet panties. He yanks them and the fabric slides against your inner thighs, leaving the lightest trail of your ecstasy in their wake. You watch them fall and rest at your ankles, just barely stretched by your parted legs.</p><p>“Relax, Cherry…” he whispers cooly against your heated skin.</p><p>It’s one of the only physical instructions you can do in this position and yet it seems impossible. Jumin’s finger reaches into your skirt and gently massages your already-swollen clit. The touch sends an electrified surge upon impact, making you jolt once more in the chair. You watch the reflection of Jumin’s hand grip your thigh and how you’ve subconsciously bitten your bottom lip. He doesn’t let up his touches no matter how much the chair shifts in the mirror and his free hand keeps you in place as his finger works you. Then - slowly - another reaches under to feel how wet you are.</p><p>His finger is slick upon arrival, easily answering that question.</p><p>Jumin wants to taste you - to take you. But he can’t, he tells himself. He’s already coming up with excuses to ‘pass’ you so he can give you the reward he so desperately craves. He knows how much you enjoy being tied up, but do you understand how much he enjoys seeing it?</p><p>He gulps down his urges and pulls you forward in the chair, enough to give him the access he needs and hoping it’s not too uncomfortable. Jumin slips the beginning of one finger inside you, feeling the way you shiver and shivering himself in turn.</p><p>“There we go, Cherry…” he says, trying to ignore the rapid way he’s breathing. Your smell is getting to his head, reducing his reason to animalistic cravings.</p><p>He pumps slowly before adding a second finger, telling himself over and over that it’s for your benefit and not his.</p><p>“Moving on. Now look at yourself in that mirror and tell me what you see.”</p><p>“W-what I - ah - see?”</p><p>“Go on…”</p><p>“I-I see you kneeling… m-my legs are shaking… tied to a chair… you’re fingering me really - ah… hard…”</p><p>“Good. Now tell me what I think of your weight.”</p><p>“I-I don’t know…”</p><p>“Wrong.”</p><p>Regretfully he pulls the fingers out amidst your beautiful, sharp whine and pushes the skirt up until it’s resting around your waist. Jumin is secretly glad you got it wrong, licking one, long stripe up your clit. His hand motions for you to lean forward and you struggle to tilt your head. <em>What a good, obedient girl you are, Cherry.</em></p><p>He reaches his hand over your lips, caressing the softness he loves more than anything in this world, before pinching and tugging out your tongue.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“The correct answer is ‘I love it.’”</p><p>You struggle to answer him, teetering on the chair. “Y-you do…?”</p><p>“I love every single kilogram of you, Cherry. Every single one. I love every patch of skin, every curve.”</p><p>He continues his ‘torture,’ letting his licks get longer and more delicate until you’re rattling the chair, the panties around your ankles forcing your legs to remain down while unable to throw your head back from his grip on your tongue.</p><p>“Jumin, p-please…”</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>He means it. He’s sorry he has to do this, but he can’t have you doubting how perfect you are.</p><p>“Let’s try again… Tell me how beautiful your size is, Cherry.”</p><p>He finally releases your tongue and you gasp, swallowing the spit in your mouth and trying to regain your composure.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, you answer. “I-it’s, um… It suits me. It doesn’t define me. I-it’s…”</p><p>“Yes?” he draws out.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>You look down from the mirror and catch his eyes, perhaps searching for the ‘correct’ answer, but he won’t give it. This is something you have to figure out on your own.</p><p>“Because… um…”</p><p>He licks another torturous stripe up your clit and you squeeze your eyes shut. “Because it’s-! Because it’s me?”</p><p>“Now let’s make that a statement.”</p><p>“Because it’s me,” you squeak.</p><p>“Fantastic answer.”</p><p>He pulls the tail from your shoulder and watches your gorgeous emeralds widen as he slowly begins to push the dildo inside of you.</p><p>You cry out and he stands up, kissing your mouth to swallow those pretty cries as he pushes more - more - deeper.</p><p>It’s only then that he clicks the dildo on.</p><p>“Jumin… Jumin! Ah!”</p><p>You’re loud now, unable to do anything but feel pleasure coursing through you. Jumin moves to your side and you see your reflection. Your mouth is wide and you can see a long, luxurious tail from between your legs gently swaying from the vibrations and your own jerks.</p><p>Jumin moves behind you now, his hands going into your shirt to squeeze your breasts. Your head lolls and your eyes squeeze shut, but your lover tuts.</p><p>“Look, Cherry…”</p><p>One hand leaves to grab your hair again, forcing your chin straight up. With a meek whine, you open your eyes to obey him.</p><p>Maybe the lust is getting to your head or maybe Jumin’s lessons are working because as you are now, with your thick thighs out on full-display, with the debauched look in your gaze, with your lover caressing your nipples, and with the panties still falling off your ankles, you almost look…</p><p>beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>